Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is a platforming video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It is a sequel to Super Mario World which was Yoshi's first appearance. Instead of playing as Mario, the player takes control of various Yoshis while Mario appears as a helpless infant. In 2002 it received a remake for the Game Boy Advance known as Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3. Plot The game begins with Stork delivering the twin babies Mario and Luigi. Suddenly out of nowhere, the Magikoopa Kamek attacks, kidnapping Luigi while Stork and Mario fall undetected towards the open sea. Down on Yoshi's Island, Yoshi is taking a walk when baby Mario lands on his back. The map that the stork was using landed near Yoshi as well. Yoshi then goes back to tell the other Yoshis what happened. They discover there is a psychic connection between the Baby Mario and Luigi, and decide to reunite the baby brothers using a relay system. Meanwhile, Kamek is outraged when he discovers he only got one baby, and dissipates his Toads to catch the other baby. The Yoshis take Baby Mario across Yoshi's island through several different stages such as grass, forest, tropical, hill and snow, fighting two bosses in each. After they defeat Raphael the Raven on the moon, the way to the last level, lava and caves, is opened. The Yoshis go through and defeat another boss before arriving at Bowser's Castle. Yoshi then must go through one of four doors, each one leading to a different path. Kamek constantly attacks Yoshi and casts spells to stop him. At last they arrive in Bowser's bedroom. Kamek tells Yoshi to hand over the baby, when suddenly Baby Bowser wakes up. Baby Bowser stomps on Kamek before noticing Yoshi. He then wants to ride Yoshi and attempts to do so, however Yoshi defeats him. Kamek is horrified and casts a spell on Bowser, causing him to grow. He grows so big that the castle is destroyed. Yoshi must then fight Bowser. After a long fight Yoshi finally defeats Bowser and he is restored to a baby again and knocked out. Kamek is horrified and calls Yoshi a meanie before telling him that they will be back. Kamek then flies away into the night with Bowser. Yoshi then runs through the ruined castle and finds the stork tied up and Baby Luigi. He frees the stork. The stork then flies away into the with the twin babies again. It finally arrives at the village and delivering the Mario brothers to their parents. It seems that the parents are not the real parents after being revealed at the start of Yoshi's New Island. Characters Main The main characters of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. They are the good guys whom are innocent. The Yoshis all take turns with the use of Baby Mario. *Green Yoshi *Red Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Cyan Yoshi *Brown Yoshi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi Allies Not many allies appear in the game. The only known ally is Poochy. Enemies The enemies that in the game.Biting Bullet Bills are exclusive to the remake. They are: *Aqua Lakitu *Bandit *Barney Bubble *Baron Von Zeppelin *Beach Koopa *Big Boo *Blargg *Blow Hard *Boo *Boo Balloon *Boo Blah *Boo Guy *Boo Man Bluff *Bouncing Bullet Bill *Bowling Goonie *Bubble Dayzee *Bullet Bill *Bumpty *Burt *Cactus Jack *Caged Ghost *Chain Chomp *Chomps *Chomp Shark *Clawdaddy *Cloud Drop *Coin Bandit *Crazee Dayzee *Dancing Spear Guy *Dangling Ghost *Dizzy Dandy *Dr. Freezegood *Eggo-Dil *Fang *Fat Guy *Flightless Skeleton Goonie *Flightless Goonie *Flopsy Fish *Flutter *Fly Guy *Frog Pirate *Gargantua Blargg *Georgette Jelly *Goomba *Goonie *Green Glove *Grim Leecher *Grinder *Grunt *Gusty *Harry Hedgehog *Hootie the Blue Fish *Hot Lips *Jean de Fillet *Kaboomba *Kamek *Koopa Troopa *Lakitu *Lantern Ghost *Large Milde *Lava Drop *Lemon Drop *Little Mouser *Loch Nestor *Lunge Fish *Mace Guy *Melon Bug *Milde *Mini-Raven *Mock Up *Mufti Guy *Naval Bud *Needlenose *Nep-Enut *Nipper Plant *Nipper Spores *Paratroopa *Piranha Plant *Piro Dangle *Piscatory Pete *Podoboo *Potted Spiked Fun Guy *Preying Mantas *Pyro Guy *Raven *Rip Van Fish *Seedy Sally *Short Fuse *Shy Guy *Skeleton Goonie *Slugger *Sluggy *Snifit *Solo Toady *Spear Guy *Spike (enemy) *Spike (obstacle) *Spiked Fun Guy *Spooky *Spray Fish *Stilt Guy *Stretch *Tap-Tap *Tap-Tap the Golden *Thunder Lakitu *Toady *Train Bandit *Very Goonie *Wall Lakitu *Whirly Fly Guy *Wild Ptooie Piranha *Woozy Guy *Zeus Guy Bosses There are twelve bosses in the game. Many of them are unique and original. They are all made bigger by Kamek (with the exception of Prince Froggy as Yoshi and Baby Mario become smaller). World 1 *Burt the Bashful *Salvo the Slime World 2 *Bigger Boo *The Potted Ghost World 3 *Prince Froggy *Naval Piranha World 4 *Marching Milde *Hookbill the Koopa World 5 *Sluggy the Unshaven *Raphael the Raven World 6 *Tap Tap the Rednosed *Baby Bowser (final boss) Stages Besides the Welcome to Yoshi's Island! tutorial stage, the Yoshis and Baby Mario travel through all these areas to rescue Baby Luigi. World 1 Takes place in a grassy plains area and has innocent looking characters around the area. The levels of the world include: *Make Eggs, Throw Eggs *Watch Out Below! *The Cave of Chomp Rock *Burt the Bashful's Fort *Hop! Hop! Donut Lifts *Shy Guys on Stilts *Touch Fuzzy, Get Dizzy *BOSS: Salvo the Slime's Castle *Extra: Poochy Ain't Stupid World 2 Takes place in the mountains. The levels of this world include: *Visit Koopa and Para-Koopa *The Baseball Boys *What's Gusty Taste Like? *The Bigger Boo's Fort *Watch Out for Lakitu *The Cave of the Mystery Maze *Lakitu's Wall *BOSS: The Potted Ghost's Castle *Extra: Hit That Switch!! World 3 Takes place in a jungle with some lakes. The levels of the world include: *Welcome to Monkey World! *Jungle Rhythm... *Nep-Enut's Domain *Prince Froggy's Fort *Jammin' Through the Trees *The Cave of Harry Hedgehog *Monkeys' Favorite Lake *BOSS: Naval Piranha's Castle *Extra: More Monkey Madness World 4 Takes place in a sunny landspace area. The level's areas include: *GO! GO! MARIO!! *The Cave of the Lakitus *Don't Look Back! *Marching Milde's Fort *Chomp Rock Zone *Lake Shore Paradise *Ride Like the Wind *BOSS: Hookbill the Koopa's Castle *Extra: The Impossible? Maze World 5 Takes place in an icy mountain. The levels include: *BLIZZARD!!! *Ride the Ski Lifts *Danger - Icy Conditions Ahead *Sluggy the Unshaven's Fort *Goonie Rides! *Welcome to Cloud World *Shifting Platforms Ahead *BOSS: Raphael the Raven's Castle *Extra: Kamek's Revenge World 6 Takes place out of Yoshi's Island and takes place in Bowser's Castle with fiery pits and lava everywhere. The levels include: *Scary Skeleton Goonies! *The Cave of the Bandits *Beware the Spinning Logs *Tap-Tap the Red Nose's Fort *The Very Loooooong Cave *The Deep, Underground Maze *KEEP MOVING!!!! *BOSS: King Bowser's Castle *Extra: Castles - Masterpiece Set Powerups Luckily, during the quest of the Yoshis and Baby Mario, there are powerups which can be found around the island. They are: *Watermelon *Fire Melon *Ice Melon *Helicopter *Star (Only Baby Mario is able to use this.) *Yoshi Submarine *Yoshi Car *Yoshi Train *Yoshi Mole Tank Gallery Screenshots File:Title Screen - Super Mario World 2.png|The title screen. File:Title Screen Japan - Yossy Island.png|The Japanese title screen. File:Select File - Super Mario World 2.png|Selecting a file. File:Select File - Yossy Island.png|Selecting a file in the Japanese version. File:Title Screen - Nighttime - Super Mario World 2.png|The title screen after defeating Baby Bowser. Yoshi's Island SNES screenshot 3.png|Touching lava kills Yoshi. Yoshi's Island SNES screenshot 4.png|Lava burns Yoshis butt. Yoshi's Island SNES screenshot 5.png|Yoshi falls to his death. Grunt.png|Grunt Videos :This section is under construction. When completed, remove this notice." Intro Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island - Intro|Intro. Music Athletic - Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island Music Extended-0|Athletic Music. Flower Garden - Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island Music Extended|Flower Garden Music. Map Medley - Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island Music Extended|Map Medley Music. Overworld - Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island Music Extended|The Overworld Music. Castle Fortress - Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island Music Extended|The Castle/Fortress Music. Big Boss (Worlds 3 and 5) - Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island Music Extended|Big Boss from Worlds 3 and 5 Music. Bowser - Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island Music Extended|Baby Bowser Music. Trivia *This is the first game that gives Yoshi the starring role. *This game is the first Mario game to be found in French and German localisations. *There has been some confusion over if it is a proper sequel to Super Mario World, as this game chronologically takes place before all the other series. Therefore, it is not considered a proper sequel to Super Mario World, and is a prequel. *The fact that Yoshi is protecting babies from harm helps build Yoshi's personality and character trait(s). *This game is believed to partially be the inspiration for Mario is Missing and Luigi's Mansion, probably because the storyline surrounds the idea that one of the Bros. is captured and the other Bro rescues him (Although, Mario can't do much rescuing as a baby, so it's hard to see the connection.) *This game is one of the few Mario games to not have been released on the Wii's Virtual Console. *In the original game, all Yoshi's shoes are colored red, when in the GBA remake, they are different colors. *Three-Dimensional sprites exist in the game. They are in the intro and when Toadies carry Baby Mario away. *Yoshi can get hit by enemies and lose baby Mario in a floating bubble but will lose star points due to the countdown up to 30 seconds. If the countdown reaches zero and Yoshi doesn't get baby Mario in time, then Kameks minions will take Mario away causing Yoshi to lose a life, This feature would be used in Yoshi's Island DS, Yoshi's New Island. *Yoshi can die instantly in a number of ways, by touching spikes or thorns, He can also die by getting crushed in the rocks, Yoshi can also die by falling in lava getting burned and falling down the screen or falling in a bottomless pit, or not saving Baby Mario in time resulting in losing a life. This would also happen in sequels including Yoshi's Story, Yoshi's Island DS and Yoshi's New Island. de:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island es:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Yoshi Games Category:1995 Games Category:Games starring Yoshi